GW @ home
by FillesRouge
Summary: Every fangirl's dream...The Gundam Pilots living at your house. R&R or I kill.


EDITOR'S NOTE: Mmmm, this turned out to be the beginning of a whole new story! I originally wrote it cuz I   
was pissed off at my mom and brother, but I guess it turned out kickass!! Hee hee hee. I hope ya enjoy it!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
SCENE: (Family is in the living room)   
  
Filles Rouge: Uhhhh...I'm bored, I'm sick of waiting. I'm going ot my room to listen to MP3s.   
  
Josh (bro): You're always impatient.  
  
FR: Bite me, fatty!!   
  
Mike (dad): That's enough.  
  
FR: (Walks up to room and cranks up Sum 41)  
  
((Doorbell Rings))  
  
Mike: (gets it) Hey. You must be the five foreign exchange students!  
  
Quatre: Yep!! That's us!!  
  
Duo: Where's the music coming from?  
  
Mike: Oh that's my daughter's computer. She's just your typical teen, loud music and all.  
  
Duo: Heyyyyy! Sum 41!! AWESOME!! (runs upstairs into FR's room, jumps in extra chair)  
  
FR: Hey dude, sup?  
  
Duo: Dope music!!  
  
FR: Punk Rock? Helllllllll YEAH!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero: Excuse me, but where do we sleep?  
  
Mike: Well, two or three of you can stay in the upstairs guest room, and the rest can go in the game room/guest  
room.  
  
Wufei: I'll sleep anywhere as long as it's not near...  
  
Duo: WU-MAN! You and me split the upstairs room!!  
  
Heero: Yes, Wufei. (grins) (Maybe you'll think twice about ripping of my character...I'm supposed to be the  
angry one!!)  
  
Quatre: Trowa, Heero, and I will sleep in the other guest room! (smiles) Duo, I thought you were upstairs!   
  
Duo: I was, but then I came down to see what was up.  
  
(music stops)  
  
FR: (comes out of room) Ohhh, so that's who that kid is! I guess they're all here! 'Sup peeps? I'm Ni-chan/  
Mizyuki, but I'm FR to most peeps.  
  
Quatre: Heavy use of slang...  
  
Duo: Dude...  
  
BJ, FR's maniac friend: (pops out of nowhere) Dude is the slang term for penis! (disappears)  
  
FR: DAMMIT! I'm going to call that kaniving little baka right now!! (grabs phone) BJ?! WHAT WAS THAT?!  
Wha? Yeah, it was funny. Psyche!! Dude, you have issues. Heh heh heh. Korn rulez!! G2G BJ! Rock on, biyotch!  
  
Duo: Hey, dude over there, can you help me with my bags?  
  
Josh: Hm? Me? Certainly. (grabs 3 of Duo's 32904938 bags)  
  
FR: Everything but the kitchen sink...  
  
Duo: No, I got that too!  
  
FR: Heh, inside jokes are funny.  
  
Wufei: (drags his suitcase up the stairs looking incredibly pissed)  
  
Mike: Can I help you three with your bags?  
  
Quatre: Sure Rasheed! I mean..uh..Mike..  
  
Trowa: (sweatdrop)  
  
Mike: Ni-chan, why don't you give the other two a tour?  
  
FR: Alright...(goes upstairs)  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
FR: Now this is a tutorial of this room. We have, drawers. which you slide open and shut...Next we have a closet,  
throw your clothes in here...etc. Any Questions?  
  
Duo: (is asleep)  
  
Wufei: (glares)  
  
FR: Good, cuz I don't give a damn what you think. Hvae fun you two. Oh and if you need a computer, feel free  
to ask. (goes to room to study)  
  
Duo: (suddenly wakes up) So, Wu-man, what did I miss?  
  
Wufei: STOP CALLING ME THAT!! (throws Duo against wall)  
  
FR: (hears thud and runs into room glaring) DO YOU MIND?! I am TRYING to study!! I don't even like studying,  
but I have to! So let me do it in PEACE!! Oh yeah, and you all are going to school in my grade, except Trowa  
and Heero. They're going to the high school.   
  
Wufei: I'm 14, he's 15, Quatre's 16 (I think..) Why are we all going to the same school?  
  
FR: Cuz, you have to go with your host student..  
  
Duo: YAY! You and me, Wu-man!  
  
FR: You're getting up at 6 am Dude. (goes back to room to study..) (then go to bed....)  
  
Duo: I got the bed, you have the mattress on the floor.  
  
Wufei: Good.  
  
Duo: 'Night, Wu-man!!   
  
Wufei: I am going to rip yer hair off and strangle you with it, Duo.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
ED: Please R&R. i hope u liked. Buh bye!  
  



End file.
